End Times Multiverse: Chaos Spreads!
by Moonreaper666
Summary: Chaos Gods won in both 40k and Fantasy. Through the machinations of a certain individual, the Primordial Warp Gods and their minions were unleashed onto the Multiverse. Now the rest of the universe shall bear witness to their power!
1. Rise, Fall and then Rebirth of Alexander

Beings of immesurable power, the Chaos Gods of the Warp seek nothing else but to indulge in their extreme and insiateable appetites. To fufill the most maddening and grandest desires, to shape reality into their 'paradise'

For several thousand years, these eldritch beings were confine to two universes...

But they got out. Something..., or someone manage to open the doors, bring the terror of endless generations into the multiverse. There will be no peace, only unending, unmerciful, amoral, apathetic war.

A man is bedrriden, wrought with sickness and paralyzed by agonizing and unending pain. This man went from a simple prince to a ruler rivaled by few in history...

 **His name is Alexander the Great.**

Alexander of Macedonia, the conqueror of the ancient world. He carved out an empire that few can rival. Even though Genghis Khan conquered more land, it took him the entireity of his life. The Macedonian not only manage to unify his people much faster but also created his empire in less than Fifteen Years!

Sadly that moment will never come. The sickness within Alexander would soon claim his life and soon his empire... Losing all of his strength, the Greek looks up at the ceiling, awaiting his demise.

"Oh how a great man had succumb outside battle!" said a voice in his head

"Do not worry child. Your death shall be beautiful," said another voice, the coarseness in his voice makes his words much more creepier

"We are the Dark Gods! We have seen your birth, your growth, your desires, your successes. You will be remembered as one of the greatest warriors ever, your name celeberated for milleminials!" Roared the third voice

"Would it matter? They would speak of how my empire disintegrated upon my death, destroyed by my own comrades!" Alexander threw his cup at the wall

"But what if there is a way to prevent you from dying? You can continue on your destiny to become the conqueror you wanted to be!" said a fourth voice, her seductive tone relaxes the Greek Emperor

Alexander knew what these beings want but he asked anyway, "What do I do?"

Suddenly all four voices said something in unison, "O mighty warrior, master of might, intellect, death and perfection! Pledge thy entireity of yourself to us! **Worship us and conquer in our NAMEEEE!** "

"I Alexander pledge myself to worship and spread the word of the Primordial Trut- AAARRGGHHH!"

 **The Dark Gods engrave their mark upon his forehead, ensuring that his soul is forever theirs! The disease in his body is gone, but it is replaced by a sickness of the soul!**

Finding his strength returning to him

Alexander walked out and showed himself to his subordinates. The mark in his forehead grabbing the attention of

"Friends! The sickness which had bedridden me has passed away!"

"The true Gods have shown me the way! Cast down the idols of our forefathers! It is time to show you the True Gods!"

In just a few years, Alexander had converted the vast majority of Greeks, Persians and Egyptians into worshipping the Ruinous Powers. The idols of the Pagan Gods destroyed and their temples converted to Chaos worshipping and learning all sorts of knowledge. The Armies of Alexander's Empire began changing, became less man and more monster:

Alexander lived for several decades, expanding his Empire towards the entire world and advancing it to the Gunpowder Age. The combination of flintlock muskets, Chaos sorcery and cannons allowed the Chaos Champion to repulse a Greenskin WAAAGH! Ascending to Daemon Prince, he conquered several worlds within his own universe, subjugating or exterminating a dozen alien civilizations!


	2. Skaven, Rats with Guns!

Of all the armies of the universe, none are as diverse as the Followers of Chaos: Berserked Supersoldiers, crazed cyborgs, fanatical preachers, monsters and aliens, all fight for the Eight-Pointed Star. One of the most notorious species are the Skaven, rats the sizes of humans devotees of the Horned Rat. Numbering in the hundreds of millions and growing exponentially in number, these abominations are keen to conquer other worlds, other universes in the name of their Dark God!

On the continent of Thedas, wrack with social instability, wars and corrupt politics, the human dominated nations find themselves subjected to another invasion of Darkspawn. Through great bloodshed and great sacrifice, the people of Thedas manage to yet again kill the Archdemon sending his Darkspawn hordes back underground.

However, a greater enters this world. Coming from another universe a race worshipping a cruel and heartless god plan to subjugate this world! Soon the underground caverns will be bathe in the black blood of the Darkspawn!

"Kill-kill the ugly-things!" said the Skaven warlord

The Darkspawn found them under attack by a race more cunning, more vicious and definitely more powerful… the Skaven, Ratmen and followers of the Chaos deity the Horned Rat. Numbering in the hundreds of thousands, the rodent mutants proceed to slaughter the Darkspawn in typical Skaven fashion. These rats are members of a minor clan, Clan Reaper. Lacking the special units of the four major clans, the invasion force relies on acquire tech to put the odds in their favor.

Skavenslaves ravage the enemy frontline. Their outdated weapons and equipment prove to be too much for the monsters of Thedas to handle, hundreds ripped and sliced by the crude blades. Empowered by their deity the frenzied slaves tear many of the monsters limb by limb. A few lucky Skavenslaves blast away with primitive shotguns, sending the Darkspawn ranks into disarray

Jezzail snipers, armed with long-las rifles, eliminate key targets with impunity, each pull of the trigger delivering a precise laser shot, killing all but the toughest of targets with a single shot to the head, blasting and melting flesh and steel. The Darkspawn lost much of their range capabilities.

Exploiting the gap in the Darkspawn ranks, the Skaven Warlord sent a small contingency of Clan Rats to charge through the center. Armed with plate armor and autoguns, they peppered the enemy with short barrages of bullets as they slowly advance.

The battle is over. The Skaven lost 70k of their own but inflicted over two dozen that number of the Darkspawn horde. They celebrate as they feast upon the bounty of dead bodies, filling up all of their bellies.

With the Darkspawn crippled, the Skaven could consolidate their gains, building their Under-Empire beneath Thedas itself. It is only a matter of time until the Warp overtakes this planet, turning it into a Daemon world for the Horned Rat. Until then, the Skaven stay underground, within the shadows, growing in number waiting for the time when they bring war and death to the surface dwellers!

One year later...

"Death-death to the unbelievers!" screamed one Skaven as he chewed on the face of a Tevinter soldier, struggling on the ground screaming at his untimely demise.

Growing in number the Skaven could no longer hide in the shadow less they loss the element of surprise. Attacking both the Tevinter Imperium and the Orlaisian Empire at once, the Ratmen hope to crush both nations before the weaker nations could send aid.

Within fifteen months, all of Thedas have fallen to the Skaven. Effigies and statues of the Horned Rat litter the continent. The humans, elves and dwarves were enslaved except for a small minority which has converted to the worship of other Chaos Gods.

With the conquest of another world comes with it a boon to Skaven richness and technology. Adepts of the Dark Mechanicum establish themselves on the planet, building factories and converting many of the slaves into the more efficient and less rebellious servitors. Many Skaven basked at the benefits, cybernetics and advance weaponry became common among the elite units of Clan Reaper.

The planet itself dramatically changes... the skies permanently became a cascade of violet, the ground became putrid and sickly green, the air became dense and infused with Eldritch energy. It has become a Daemon world, a part of the Warp and now domain of the Chaos Gods. Within a few years, the clan would grow in power, allowing it to start the conquest of another universe, continuing the cycle of destruction for the Primordial Warp!


	3. Courier of Chaos!

_And so the Courier, who had cheated death in the cemetery outside Goodsprings, cheated death once again, and the Mojave Wasteland... No the world and all of humanity was forever changed._

 _The Courier, with the aid of Yes Man, conquered Caesar's Legion and insinuate himself into the NCR, securing New Vegas' independence from both factions. With Mr. House out of the picture, and the loyalty of the Three Families transferred from House to the Courier, a military parade of the Securitron army was held on The Strip to show Vegas that he was in control and that he could bring back the paradise the Mojave was. The new ruler negotiated deals to annex Freeside, and many surrounding communities. Any chaos on the streets was ended, quickly. The streets were orderly, efficient, and cold. New Vegas continued to be the sole place in the wasteland where fortunes were won and lost in the blink of an eye._

 _Supporting the ideals of independence, and secretly establish a haven for which cults of Chaos can grow, the Courier was recognized as the man/woman responsible for a truly free New Vegas. He/she ensured Mr. House's tyranny was broken and neither Caesar's Legion nor NCR would ever gain control over New Vegas._

 _The legendary Utobitha, located in the Black Mountains, soon pledge their allegiance to the Courier after repairing Tabitha's robot, Rhonda. Many Supermutants and Nightkin flock to the Mutant haven, finding a tolerant society from which the Courier's Vegas would benefit from their talent and workforce._

 _Convinced that his time as a gunslinger was past, Raul made peace with the idea of growing old. After traveling with the Courier for a time, he created a Ghoul community Outer Vegas, where he would spend his days fixing ancient machinery. Despite this, his skill with the gun never faded and he remained one of the most dangerous people in Vegas._

 _With the help of the Gun Runners, the Boomers developed a healthy trading relationship with the Courier's New Vegas. Eventually the Boomers began wandering out into the wasteland, while still preventing outsiders from entering Nellis._

 _The Brotherhood and the NCR in the Mojave Wasteland declared an official truce, despite continued hostilities between the two in the west. As per their agreement, the NCR handed over all suits of salvaged power armor and in return the Brotherhood helped patrol I-15 and Highway 95. Brotherhood Scribes and OSI scientist worked together to turn the Mojave Wasteland into a bastion of knowledge and technology._

 _The peace with NCR and the Courier served to ease Veronica's worries about the Brotherhood's immediate future. Still, a distance had arisen between her and her fellow members that would never be bridged. She began working alongside Raul establishing a university in New Vegas, learning of promising technologies she knew the Brotherhood would never adopt._

 _Their leaders destroyed by the Courier, the Fiends scattered throughout the wasteland. Without the organization of Motor-Runner, Cook-Cook, Violet, and Driver Nephi, they were easy prey. Many followers found themselves working for the new ruler of New Vegas, serving the very man whom broke them and brought them to their knees._

 _After the NCR's victory at the dam, in part thanks to Follower's medical support, NCR allowed the Followers to care for refugees as they see fit. Old Mormon Fort expanded its services and was able to aid more people, becoming a refuge for the less fortunate citizens of New Vegas. Many new members study at the New Vegas University, secretly being indoctrinated on the Primordial Truth._

 _Becoming head of the new science division of New Vegas, Arcade Gannon used his skills as a Follower of the Apocalypse and his secret knowledge of the Enclave to elevate New Vegas as the richest and most powerful nation in the New World. The man established schools throughout Freeside, Westside and many other communities._

 _With New Vegas' independence formally declared, Goodsprings thrived. More travelers stopped by Goodsprings on their way to and from the Strip, and the locals grew prosperous from the traffic. The Courier sent a Securitron to Goodsprings as a token of appreciation for helping him in a time of his need._

 _In the years following the destruction of Cassidy Caravans, NCR used evidence of the plot to blackmail the Crimson Caravan and the Van Graffs. NCR enacted strict trade laws with little resistance, strengthening their supply lines and their position in the Mojave. The Courier used the wealth flowing through Vegas to rebuild the Mojave Wasteland._

 _Cass lived to see Hoover Dam in its Old World glory, humming with power the likes of which the Mojave had never seen. Vegas burned brighter than ever, Securitons filled the streets, and Cass's heart skipped... just a little. Her last words were to the Dam - and to herself. "We were going full speed ahead... but facing backwards the whole time."_

 _During the Battle of Hoover Dam, the Great Khans quickly evacuated Red Rock Canyon and headed north and east into the plains of Wyoming. There, they reconnected with the Followers of the Apocalypse and rebuilt their strength. Bolstered by ancient knowledge of governance, economics, and transportation, they carved a mighty empire out of the ruins of the Northwest. Thankful for the Courier's action, they pledge themselves to Vegas' New Ruler and eventually worship the Dark Gods._

 _Thanks to the Courier and Lily, a cure for the Nightkin's schizophrenia was found shortly after Doctor Henry's experiment concluded. Nightkin and other super mutants in the wasteland flocked to Jacobstown, and the town became known as a haven where a mutant could find peace._

 _Lily continued to take her medicine at half-doses, and although she remembered her grandchildren, her mind remained muddled and confused. Eventually, she parted ways with the Courier and traveled west, seeking the remnants of her past_

 _After the NCR victory at Hoover Dam, the temporary truce between them and The Kings blossomed into a full-scale relief effort for the people. When the Courier offered to annexed the district, the Kings wholeheartedly agreed._

 _With the transplant of Lupa's brain, Rex gained all of the donor's experiences traveling with the Legion. These melded well with his own memories of the Legion, and his new mind quickly adjusted to the myriad memories. Rex became the basis for future Cybernetic Dogs created by the Courier._

 _Shaped up by the Courier's advice, The Misfits distinguished themselves during the Legion's attack on Camp Golf. Mags was finally promoted to Sergeant, and the rest of The Misfits received an official commendation. Once their tour of duty was over, they became part of the Courier's Elite Heavy Troopers, armed with the best plasma rifles and latest Power Armor._

 _Though Novac was a low-priority target for the Legion, The Courier sent four Securitons in its defense. In the weeks that followed, several Bright Followers returned to Novac to help restore the town and eventual annexation into New Vegas_

 _Looking for a place where he could be of some use, Boone found himself becoming leader of New Vegas' own sniper unit. Though his regrets remained in his thoughts, they coalesced into a purpose, and Boone embraced it. He spent his leave time hunting down slavers in the desert, his First Recon beret the last thing they never saw._

 _After Hoover Dam, the leaderless Powder Gangers at the Correctional Facility submit to the Courier's judgment, becoming a labor force from which the new ruler of the Mojave wished to build his dreams of the Mojave. The Correctional Facility became another abandoned ruin in the wasteland, its carcass occasionally picked over by enterprising prospectors._

 _After the majority of the Vault 19 Powder Gangers joined the Great Khans, the weaker members became part of the Courier's labor force. The benefits and protection the jobs gave ensured that they would never feel the heavy-handed taxation of the NCR._

 _After Hoover Dam, Sheriff Meyers and Deputy Primm Slim runs Primm with their own style of frontier justice. Meyers deals with most folks fairly, but now and then someone winds up dead with little to no evidence against them. The town prospered and was eventually annexed by the Courier._

 _With its logs cleared and its systems upgraded ED-E remained a vigilant and constant companion to the Courier. The Brotherhood used the information recovered from ED-E to create a small army of Duraframe eyebots. The Followers of the Apocalypse used the information recovered from ED-E on Poseidon Energy, to develop new methods to harness the energy of the sun._

 _Defying Chief Hanlon's worst fears, NCR's rangers persevered and distinguished themselves during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. The rangers, along with NCR's many troopers, shared the glory of victory. Hanlon wisely stayed out of the spotlight, crediting General Oliver's leadership for NCR's success. After a brief fanfare, Hanlon stepped down as chief and returned to the peace and quiet of his ranch outside of Redding._

 _After their bold arrival at Hoover Dam, the Remnants disappeared as quickly as they came. Legends of their power spread throughout the southwest, a reminder of why people once feared the sight of vertibirds in the sky. They found a purpose in teaching their skills to a new generation of people whom would serve the interest of New Vegas. Arcade Gannon later published a novel detailing the lives and heroisms of his family._

 _Having helped eradicate the White Legs from Zion, the Dead Horses returned to Dead Horse Point in triumph. Joshua Graham promoted trade between the Dead Horses, Sorrows, New Canaanites and the Courier's Vegas, finally bringing peace and prosperity to Zion. Empowered by the new Gods they worship and the weapons of Chaos, the People of Zion became the Vanguard of the Courier's Forces, invading and conquering entire universes..._

 _The defeat of the White Legs in Zion marked a turning point in the fortunes of the Happy Trails Caravan Company. Every two months, the caravan met with the New Canaanites in Zion Valley to trade. Happy Trails soon returned to prosperity. The vigilance of the Sorrows and Dead Horses in defending southwestern Utah, initially startling to Happy Trails caravans, soon proved a blessing. The tribes united against the 80s, driving them back from Highway 50, and thus opening yet another trading route for Happy Trails caravans._

 _Follows-Chalk took the Courier's words to heart and decided that he would behold the sights and sounds of distant lands with his own eyes and ears. After returning to Dead Horse Point alongside several Followers, the tribal introduced farming and other benefits of society to the tribe. Follows-Chalk together with Raul and Veronica made Power Armor for himself and other prominent members of the tribe._

 _Waking Cloud was distraught when she learned of her husband's death, but took comfort from her tribe, and the compassion of the New Canaanites. She forgave Daniel for having concealed her husband's fate from her, and learned to accept his fate. When her grief faded, she took a husband from the Dead Horse tribe. At her bidding, he stayed close to home._

 _As it had been in the years before the Great War, Big MT... The Big Empty... became home to one of the brightest minds of the 23rd century. The Courier watched over the Big Empty for years to come, caring for it, using it to both serve his needs and that of the Mojave, which had always been Big MT's purpose. Past the laboratories and Science, it had always been intended as a place to build the future of all mankind._

 _Dr. Mobius continued his research undisturbed in the Forbidden Zone. As much as he had attempted to create better scorpions, he tried the same with humanity, with considerably less success. These failures didn't bother him overmuch. Once the rush of Mentats wore off, he forgot he had failed in any event. After all, the bright young mind that had come to visit him in the Forbidden Zone had already exceeded his expectations. The Doctor provided the technology for the Courier to implant cybernetics into himself and his loyal companions._

 _And so the Courier's road came to an end... for now. In the new world of the Mojave Wasteland, fighting continued, blood was spilled, and many lived and died - just as they had in the Old World. Because war... war never changes._

 _And as the Eight-Pointed Star rises above the New World, this universe falls under the banner of Chaos Undivided. Because Chaos… chaos never ends._

" _Lyra,"_ said a voice in the pony's head

Lyra Heartstrings, adept of the Dark Mechanicus and personal adjutant of the Great Prophet, turn her head around in fear, in anticipation in seeing her master behind her

"Yes master!" shouted Lyra

" _I am displeased that you have searched in one of my personal vaults. But that can wait, I order you to go to the Warp, towards the planet of Maeleum. There, the Grand Warmaster is amassing troops to launch another of his Dark Crusades! You WILL follow him WHEREVER the Son of Horus goes! I need to know how well Abaddon and the Sons of Horus are doing in his Crusades and how much… resistance is he facing."_

The adjutant bows her head and says, "Your will be done, Master," and walks out of the secret vault in a hurried fashion.

" _(Takes a deep breathe in and out) That's thrice the Dark Gods have gone behind my back. It's only a matter of time 'till my enemies have figured out what I've done with this Universe!"_

 _The Primordial Prophet makes a deep smile, "After all we all live in a glided cage. One I intend to break free from!"_


End file.
